


The Cliffs of Delphi: Waste

by GreyLiliy



Series: The Cliffs Of Delphi [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesarus takes Vos out for a night on the town, hoping a little playdate will distract him from his worries over Low Gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliffs of Delphi: Waste

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just for rothinsel. It’s so far ahead in the story, I’m not going to bother with a huge dump of info. Short version: Tesarus has a crush on Vos and molests him a lot. This is one of such occasions. Just a little one-shot.

Tesarus was a butcher.

Like his father before him, and his father before him, and so forth and so forth. Family lines and shit. Wasn’t nothing new, and Tesarus wasn’t anything special. Ya’ learned what your papa knew, ‘cause not everyone wanted to teach a brat new tricks.

So Tesarus became a butcher.

Suited him just fine. Tesarus loved meat. He loved chopping it, and slapping it up on the table. Smothering it in salt to be cured, or slicing it thin for market. He knew where every chop went, and where the best or the best was. No one cut a better piece of meat for dinner than Tesarus.

Nobody.

And the leftovers made cute little snacks he could wrap up in paper and eat himself, or feed to the dogs.

Nothing wasted. Ya’ never wasted good meat. Not the plump fat wrapped in smooth skin, not the sinewy strips of meat in pecked and pocked skin, and certainly not the lean muscle that pulled just tight under your fingers. Shame to waste it.

That’s how folks go hungry, ya’ know?

* * *

"We should do this more often, Twig, " Tesarus said. He ripped the back of the crying sap’s shirt as he dragged the loser down from the wall he was attempting to scale like some sort of frantic cockroach. Tesarus dropped the guy on his stomach and pinned the pest like the bug he was with a heel between his shoulders. "You know what I mean? Weekend at the beachside cottage, terrorizing the local village. Couldn’t ask for a better date."

"It’s not a date," Vos answered, grinding his teeth.

"Well," Tesarus said, twisting his heel and pressing down. The snap of the sap’s front rib was covered by gasp of breath and a hiss of pain too much for screaming. Heh, overdid it. Tesarus pointed at Vos. "We aren’t at work, and it’s just you and me having a bit of fun to escape the little Master and his twins. So I’d call that a rather pleasant play date, wouldn’t you?"

"No," Vos answered. He glared down at their whimpering little slab of meat, and twirled a scalpel in his hand.

“Ah, but I’m even preparing to cut up a nice little dinner for us,” Tesarus said, waving a finger down at the prey under his foot. “You love it when I chop up meat and there’s more than enough to share.”

Vos stared blankly straight ahead, the sigh on the tip of his sweet little tongue. “I’m starting to question whatever thought in my head thought agreeing to come out here with you was a good idea.”

"Because Kaon decided he wanted to sit in Rabbit’s lap at dinner and you’re jealous as shit," Tesarus laughed. He pulled their target off the ground and held him back against his waist. When he started to jabber about being let go, Tesarus covered his mouth with a hand. The sack of meat pulled and tugged, but Tesarus was too big for him. “I offered to get you out of the house, and you agreed. Doesn’t take a genius to put that together.”

"I’m not jealous," Vos lied. He gave it away in the flick of his eye. Vos stepped over to stand near the waterline of the river that split the village. The alley they were in opened right up next to it, in sort of a romantic little hideaway. Tesarus hummed, tapping his fingers on the shaking man’s face. Vos continued scowling. “Low is where he should be."

"So it’s just a coincidence the target you scouted out this morning after I suggested this little outing looks like Rabbit," Tesarus said, patting the sap’s cheek. Tall, blonde, eyes and muscle were off, but close enough for what they were doing. Tesarus clicked his tongue, “You’re cute when you try to lie."

Vos narrowed his eyes in that tiny little way that spoke of murder, and Tesarus heart beat picked up. Vos put his scalpel in his vest and turned back toward the river. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Want me to break his legs so he’ll get on his knees for ya?” Tesarus offered hauling his victim up higher and smacked his thigh. “Or should I turn him around? If you close your eyes I bet it feels the same. I’ll even hold him still for you.”

“Tesarus, you’re overstepping your bounds,” Vos growled, refusing to face the butcher. With his slim back to Tesarus, Vos rubbed between his eyes and sighed. “I’m not even in the mood any more for our original objective. Just kill him quickly and let’s go back to the cottage.”

“You know what your problem is, Twig?” Tesarus said, pulling a knife out of his vest. He shifted so that the man’s mouth was trapped in the crook of his elbow, and pulled the man’s arm up to hold in his hand. Aiming the wrist toward Vos, he sliced it across the artery. “You need to lighten up and have a little fun.”

The blood splashed across Vos’ side in a splatter. He flinched the way a little kid would when hit with a bucket of cold water, and Tesarus bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Vos’ eyes opened wide and he whipped his head to the side, murder written over every inch of his skinny little form.

Vos hissed the butcher’s name with enough venom to poison Tarn: “Tesarus!”

The butcher laughed, and slapped his knee as the blood kept pouring out onto the street and over his clothes. Tesarus snickered and slapped his leg. “See? You’re too serious!”

“You’re making a mess! You sloppy, careless brute!” Vos hissed. He stepped through the growing puddle without a single splash, and smacked Tesarus in the stomach. “How did you ever survive before Tarn picked you up!?”

“Very well, Twig,” Tesarus said. He leaned over and blew a kiss. “You’re adorable when you’re mad, you know that?”

Vos smacked him across the cheek hard enough to snap his head to the side.

“Ow,” Tesarus said. He dropped his limp burden on the ground and stepped over it. “I said it, and I’ll say it again: You’re adorable when you’re mad. That was Rabbit see in you?”

“It’s none of your business, Tesarus,” Vos said, his body tense and shaking in anger. His hands clenched and his teeth ground, and it was the most gorgeous sight Tesarus had ever seen. Vos growled, “And stop this senseless flirting. It will get you nowhere.”

“That could be true,” Tesarus said, rubbing his chin. Vos pulled out his handkerchief and wiped blood off his cheek. His earring glistened a bit in the moonlight, and Tesarus sighed. Poor miserable pup. “So I’ll have to try a bit more forward approach.”

“Tes—” Vos was cut off by Tesarus’ lips on his. He growled like a beast and shoved at Tesarus’ chest. His grip was slick in the warm blood that soaked into the fabric. He bit Tesarus lip and hissed, “Stop this at once.”

“You’re tense, and you want to roll in the hay with Rabbit but you can’t,” Tesarus laughed. He scooped his thin little co-worker up and slammed him hard against the wall, his knee between Vos’ legs. Tesarus squeezed his hips, and kissed Vos’ neck. “He’s all caught up with the little Master you won’t go against. So why not play with a substitute? I’m more experienced than Rabbit, anyway.”

“You are a diseased, idiot if you think that for two seconds I’m going to do anything with you—”

Tesarus kissed him on the mouth again.

Vos squirmed on his knee, kicking and clawing—but he kissed back. Tesarus grinned into another kiss and hiked Vos up his knee by grabbing the back of his thigh. In his little daydreams, Vos dry humping his leg had never popped up, but Tesarus wasn’t complaining. Not with this sinewy, little muscle in his mouth and flush with his body.

Best taste of meat he’d had all day.

“You’re starving for attention,” Tesarus said, reaching down and grabbing a handful of Vos’ pants. He squeezed, pressing his thumb around the outline of flesh underneath. Tesarus nipped at Vos’ lips again. “Little Rabbit isn’t doing it for you, is he?”

“You know nothing,” Vos hissed, bucking his hips up into Tesarus’ hand. He breathed out a heavy sigh, and backhanded Tesarus in the cheek. “Now silence yourself.”

Vos kissed him back, greedy this time. Tesarus nearly laughed, and ground them together into the wall. He knew the Twig was hungry for attention. It’d been written all over him all damn week. Vos was all muscle, packed tight and dense. Not too good for hearty eating, but it was healthier. Their clothing squished and rubbed harsh against their skin, damp from their little hunt’s life blood.

“We should do this more often,” Tesarus said between kisses. He rubbed his palm flat into Vos’ crotch against the firm flesh behind pressed pants. “Though with far less clothes.”

Tesarus pat up Vos’ thigh and grabbed his tight little rear. He could cup the whole thing in his hand just about. Who knew what else he could get a handful. Tesarus squeezed. “Far, far less clothes.”

“Not on your life,” Vos whispered.

Tesarus’ eyes shot open and his jaw dropped, the shock matching the suck of breath. Vos pulled his knee out of Tesarus’ crotch, and slipped off Tesarus’ knee. He kicked Tesarus square between the legs a second time, just to be petty.

“For the record, you look much better on your knees than Low does,” Vos said, walking by the kneeling butcher.

“If you…wanted me to suck…” Tesarus wheezed heavily, the pain running through every inch of his body agony—in a good way. Tesarus groaned and hit his head against the wall. No, no. It was the bad way. He chuckled. “…wanted me to suck you off, you could have just asked.”

“Clean up this mess and be back by breakfast,” Vos said. He stepped over the dead body and turned the corner.

Tesarus leaned against the wall, and shook his head. “What a waste, Twig.”

He pushed himself up, and stretched out. The pain throbbed, but not enough to cool his blood down. Tesarus picked up the sack of meat at his feet, and sighed at the cooling body. He threw it over his shoulder and smacked it in the thigh.

“Don’t worry buddy,” Tesarus said, kissing the side of the body. He shoved dirt over the puddle of blood and continued his conversation. “Old Tesarus’ll cut you up nice and good. Then I’ll wrap you up all nice and neat and give you to Twig.”

“He’ll like that, I bet,” Tesarus hummed. “Not a bit wasted, and much better than flowers.”

When at first you don’t succeed: Try, try again. Vos was too good a cut to leave rotting and needy.


End file.
